Didn't Know What You Wanted
by jojostar1
Summary: Sometimes you never what you want until it's gone. Raven thought she wanted a relationship with no strings, that it was just a game. But when she meets Lucca, who could offer her what Red X couldn't. Will she take what she can get or go in uncharted territory and see where her new friendship with Beast boy leads. *This was birthed from my oneshots, the story behind the story.*
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC Characters other than Lucca.*

Why must they always come here to "let go"? Raven thought to herself. Wasn't Frisbee liberating?

Guess not.

Because there 'The Titans' were at the hottest teen night club in Jump. Most nights Robin/Nightwing would have them on patrol but after some convincing from Starfire he agreed only if they had their uniforms with them. Or in his case on.

Raven sat at the bar drinking a nonalcoholic cocktail, she looked around for her family, who were all having the time of their lives.

Cyborg was having a great time dancing and talking to everyone. Cyborg wore his halo ring and was dressed in black denim jeans with black button up left open and dark blue t-shirt underneath. He was also generously surrounded by beautiful three young women, giggling at his every word.

Beastboy wearing his own halo-ring, making him blonde with bright blue eyes, he also dressed up for the occasion. He was wearing a grey v neck t-shirt, under a leather jacket and tight dark blue jeans, but chose to wear his doom patrol sneakers. "YEEEAAHH, DUDE! THIS IS AWESOME!" Beastboy screamed as he was currently crowd surf from the stage at the back of the club.

Raven shook her head at the childish teen. Then she look to Starfire who look the most like herself since she choose not to wear a ring. Starfire wore an off the shoulder, mid thigh purple dress and heeled tight leather boots. She laughed as she was being twirled around by Robin who opted to wear his new uniform that was black and blue, as he was transitioning into Nightwing at the end of the year.

Raven looked back at her drink thinking about asking the bartender for another when she is hit from behind but a large body. Raven was already in a bad mood, for having to dress up and being here, now she had people bothering her too. Ugh couldn't a girl catch a break.

That afternoon, Starfire rocketed to Raven's room once it was it was announced that they would be going dancing. After a long and hard battle against the Tamaran Warrior, Raven was wearing her favorite doc martins paired with poka-dot stockings and a pair of black faded shorts and her favorite cropped band tee, which was a gift from bumble bee last year, Twenty one Pilots and a dark purple hoodie. She was also wrestled into wearing make up, Star kept it simple with dark purple lipstick and dark grey Smokey eye.

Once again push in the back by the same figure, only this time spilling her drink onto the counter. Quickly offering to make her a new one, the bartender cleaned up the mess, he winked at Raven offering it on the house. After declining, she turned to search for 'the idiot' that doesn't know how to look where he is going.

"Ugh!" Raven exclaimed as she was flung off her stool onto the floor. Get up quickly from the dirty surface, Raven turned to look for whoever knock her off.


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: I do not own the DC Characters in this story. Other than Lucca.*

"Hey, Dumbass! Watch where you're going! I know your neck is probably too thick to turn, but open your damn eyes!" Raven said to the giant man whose back was turned away from her.

Slowly he turned around.

"What did you say to me?" Shifting his muscles to look bigger, but he paused when he saw her. After giving her a once over, his frown turned to a grin that would creep out the most of Gotham.

"Hey, cutie. What's wrong? You wanted little somethin' from old Rex?" 'Rex' said more to his group of meatheads than to Raven.

Before she could give a response, she sense four bodies heading her way. "Is everythin' okay, Rave?" Cyborg asked glaring at the group of men.

"Yes, Raven, who are your friends?" Nightwing said raising an eyebrow at the petite teen.

"They are NOT my friends. This idiot kept bumping into me until he finally knock me on to the floor. Than the asshole thought I was hitting on him." Raven explained crossing her arms, glaring down at the group of men.

"Wow, the freaky chick has even freakier friends. Listen, weirdoes back off, ya don't wanna to mess with us." Rex said as his friends began to line up around him.

"Oh yeah, Punk! We ain't afraid of you!" Beastboy yelled shaking his fist in the air, who some how was on Cyborg's shoulders.

"Oh yeah? Then how about me and cutie here have a little fun in the back and when am done. We can go our separate ways." Rex said laughing as he grabbed Raven roughly by the arm, pulling her toward him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let Go of Me, Jerkoff!" Raven threated with her hands and eyes starting to glow. Her friends and teammates getting in their respective battle stances.

"Alex and Damian, take these troublemakers out of my club, Leve-os para fora." a voice was heard from behind them. Suddenly two large bouncer came in, grabbing Rex by the shoulders and carrying him away. Along with his meatheaded pals.

"I am sorry miss, I do not allow such conduct in my club. _Voce esta bem_ , Are you okay? He did not harm you in anyway." the voice asked with great consern. The figure approached the group slowly, appearing for the dark lighting was a tall, sun kissed tanned, young man, and by the sound of his accent he must have been originally from Southern America. The man who sole attention was on Raven. Taking her hands lightly, upon seeing the pink on her cheeks he smirked at her flustered expression

"Uugh...*cough* I mean, yes, I am fine. I could have handle it,...but thank you for having them throw out." Raven stuttered but regained some of her composer. She tried not to stare, but she just couldn't look away from the beautiful dark eyes of the handsome man infront of her.

"I am sure, you could have. Miss Raven, but I would not want any fights in my club or as you, Titans wouldn't want to be in the papers for the same reason, either." said the smiling brazilian, Nightwing finally figuring out the orgin of his accent.

The man still lightly holding raven, seemed smitted with the dark teen.

"Yes, that wouldn't go well, we apologize for any trouble we caused. We only were trying to protect our friend." Nightwing appoach the man, as he put his arm out causing the young man to release Raven small fingers.

"Of course, all is well. Truth be told we have had trouble with that group before. But they will be taken care of."

" As in?" question Cyborg who now stood by Nightwing, his cybernics visable due to the fact he removed his halo ring.

Laughing for a moment, the suited young man said "As in, the will be reported to the authorities, have their pictures taken and will be banned from all the clubs under my family's name." pausing as he saw the question written across their faces.

"OH! Where are my manners?!" stretching his arm to shake the hands of Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy, who had also removed his halo ring.

"My name is ..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucca de Juan Xavier, very nice to meet the Teen Titans and I am most happy to have you here in my club, 'A Noite Negra'"

Off to the side, Raven, couldn't get her eyes off this gorgeous man. She wasn't one to gawk but who wouldn't any man, woman, child, or French Poodle; if given the chance would have to look. But there was something else. there was something familiar about him, like she has met him before. Feeling her arm being pushed, Raven was brought out of her thoughts. She turned and looked up to Starfire, who had this odd knowing look on her face.

"What?" she whispered to the Tamaran Warrior. Starfire just giggle as the men continued to speak to Lucca, Nightwing mainly given advice on safety regulations and Cyborg began to mention some new tech for music and lighting. All having a good time.

Except Beastboy, who for some reason was in a sour mood.

"Yes. Yes, thank you. I will look it to those. But I must return to my office to make that report." Lucca said stepping away from the trio, slowly walking back to Raven. Slipping his hand into his jacket pocket. "Again, Miss Raven. I am deeply sorry for your ruined evening. Maybe I could make it up to you over a cup of tea at this lovely cafe downtown." Lucca presented Raven a card, after she took longer then needed to take it. Starfire snatched it from his hand before saying.

"Oh yes! Friend Raven loves 'the black tea' with the honey. She also enjoys 'the raspberry' cupcakes" Starfire happily exclaimed.

"Good to know." nodding his head at the tip but smiling only at Raven. "Well Titans, I must take my leave. Please have a maravilhoso, a wonderful night and the next time you would like to come, out of...hmmm... uniform give the club a call. And we will make sure you do not wait in line. I will be seeing you all again" Smiling at the group before disappearing into the crowd.

"She also love the flowers known as violets!" Starfire blunted at the last minute.

"Starfire! He doesn't need to know that." Raven hissed at her vibrant friend.

"I don't know, Rave. That sounded like he was asking you out." Cyborg said grinning at the bewildered look on his baby sister's face.

"NOT EVEN! Dude. He was...he was just being polite. He is not interested in Rae." Beastboy squeaked waving his arms dramatically.

"Friend Beastboy! You shouldn't speak in such a way about Friend Raven! She is most beautiful and any of 'the available men' in Jump City would do 'the asking out'! You must not let your jealo..." Starfire tried to continue, but Raven interrupted her.

"No. Starfire, he is right. Mr. Xavier was just trying to be polite. He just wouldn't want a bad review, espaically from a Teen Titan." Raven clarified crossing her arms in front of her chest with a small pout. She headed for the exit.

Beastboy's ears lowered as he realized how his comment may have sounded. And also embarrassed because he realized how much Starfire understood his distress. He would have to talk to her, once they got home.

"We really ought to head home, anyway. It's getting late. And we have training in the morning." Nightwing said taking hold of Starfire's hand. Lending the group to the exit.

"Yeah. Beside the night has died." Cyborg added.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week and a half was tough on the Titans. Mission after mission. It seemed as if the villains met each other over breakfast and decided who would do what and when.

When the villains were all properly placed in their jail cells, the Titans had the time to do whatever they wanted

Star and Nightwing were off on a lunch date with Speedy, his date a young women named Jade *wink wink*. Cyborg was in the garage working on Raven's Birthday present.

Raven was trying to knitted a sweaters for her friends for the holidays this year, doing a great job if she said so herself. Only she would say it though.

Beastboy entered into the common room, he was chatting with his adoptive mother, Rita on his Doom Patrol Commutations or DPC, that he kept with him.

"It sounds to me, Garfield. That you have a crush on this young lady." She said teasingly.

"No! Momma I don't like Rae like that..." Beastboy said to his super-powered mother.

"Okay than tell me again her best qualities" Rita smirked at the young man over the phone.

"Gosh! Where do I even being. Raven is so smart, I could go to her about something and she would either tell me start away or tell what book to find on the topic. And I MEAN ANYTHING! She is so caring people don't realize it just because she is different, but she is. Once after a mission after saving the children in the hospital fire. She went and with her own money; she bought books, toys, blankets, and she spent the day with each one. Treating what she could without hurting herself. She didn't tell us the hospital called thanking us. She is so funny. Man, Momma, is she funny. Her oneliners always get me." Beastboy losing himself in his thoughts of the dark beauty. "And don't forget is she beautiful. She has these eyes that you could forever look into them and scratch the surface of them. Her smile could melt the heart of any criminal. And she got this body..."

"OKAY! Garfield, Remember this is your mother you're talking to." Rita laughed at the brown cheeks of her smitten son.

"Sorry, Momma. Once I start thinking about her, I just can't seem to stop. You see my problem. I don't know what wrong with me?" Gar said blushing.

"It's not a problem, Garfield. It's called a crush, but my question to you is do you want to keep this to yourself or do you see yourself dating her?" Rita asked

"Well, I guess...I would like to date her, I would love to spending time with her as my girlfriend. But she is hardly my friend." Gar admitted sadly to her mother.

"Well, become her friend." Rita said simply.

"How? I do everything in my power to get her to laugh. I practically beg her to come out of her room to spend time with us. And when she does, it seems like I only add more distance between us."

"It sounds to me that your trying to force her. If you really want to do this, you have to go slow, Garfield. If she in the common room reading, be considerate and don't make noise, maybe do some reading yourself, your Father could send you a reading list. Or maybe if you need to do some shopping invite her, ask her opinion on things and if she asks why, tell her you value what she thinks. Learn to make her tea. Women just want you to put effort in getting to know them and put into thought what they like." Rita advised to her son.

"Hmmm...You know Momma your right. But if I do all that and she still doesn't want to date me?" Gar asked.

"Would you rather have her in your life just as a friend or not at all? Because right now she hardly in it at all." Rita said

Gar was busily made his lunch. Pausing, pull it out enough baked zucchini for two. "Momma, thank you for the help. I really needed it . But I can hear footsteps coming from down the hall. I gotta go. Tell Larry, Cliff, and Mento hello and that I miss them. Love you."

"I will, I love you too. Garfield. Good Bye" Rita signed off.

Closing and pocketing his PDC away. The common room doors opened revealing, Raven dressed in her leotard with slouchy blue sweatpants she stole from Nightwing. She entered the kitchen and began preparing her tea.

"Afternoon, Rae. How are you?"

"It's Raven. And I am well. I think in a few more days I will be done with your presents." Sipping slowly to her cooled tea. Looking away not expecting him to continue.

"Well, I made some Baked Zucchini and it seems I made more then one. and I wouldn't want it to go to waste. Would you like a plate for yourself? I mean if you're hungry. And if you even like zucchini or if you just want tea that's cool..." Beastboy began to ramble.

Raising her hand to shut him up. "Beastboy it's fine. I would enjoy some. Thank you." Moving to sit on at the table, she waited to be served.

"UGGH? I..I...I Oh yeah. Am comin'!" Gar exclaimed being quite bewilder that this was going so well.

Taking the plate, he sat across from Raven. They sat quietly enjoy their meal. Once they were finished Raven offered to wash the dishes and putting them away. She turned back to BeastBoy, who was leaning on the table top.

"Thank you Beastboy. That was very good."

"Aww, it wasn't that great." Gar gushed at the compliant.

"No, Am being honest. That was great. The next time you make extra let me know. Truth be told I thought it was a prank, but I sensed no dishonesty in your offer." Raven stretched her arms above her head. Popping her back. "Well, I going to take a nap before this quiet day is over." And with that she left back to her room.

"Yeah, bye. Have a good nap!" Gar cringed at his words, but he then realized Raven actually had a good time with him. "Oh YEAH! DUDE! Go BB it's your birthday. Oh Yeah!" Beastboy did his happy dance, jumping around, and finally a large fist pump to the air. Than running off to his room, to write down his mother ideas before he would forget.


	6. Seek Peek

*I won't be updating for awhile but here is a seek peek for future chapters. the stars are to prevent Red X's identity from being revealed for know. *

 _"Little bird, What happened?"_

 _"*******, Am almost 19 years old, when are you going to stop calling me that insufferable nickname!" she snapped with hot tears running down her face_.

 _"Never." Red X said, taking off his mask, he sat at the edge of her bed. "Little bi... Raven, what happened?"_

 _Raven sat up, wiping her face as she started to laugh if only to stop from crying._

 _"UGH! Why are girls such idiots?! *****. Why do we care what immature boys think?!" Looking down at her hands, twisting around an old ring on her pinky._

 _"I don't know, Little bird... You still have that ring I got you at the fair?" He said with a knowing, smirk. Picking up his hand placing it on her cheek._

 _"What's wrong with me, *****? Am 'the Dark Titan.' Am not suppose to care what others think of me? More importantly, stupid boys that tells me they care about me only to leave when a new girl shows up! Am not the one that's suppose to be crying in her room, hugging this awful giant chicken he won me when we were kids! UGH I hate this! Am being such a girl!" Raven yelled in desperation grabbing said chicken and throw it across the room. "I hate you!" Raven yelled at the chicken._

 _"Hate to break to Little bird, but you are in fact a girl." Smiling with almost amusement at the now frowning teen._

 _"Now are you going to tell me what happened or are you going to glare at the chicken all night?" Raven looked at him debating whether or not she should kick him out of her room or ignore the fact that he was even there._

 _"****," Her voice cracking. "I don't want to talk about it not tonight, maybe...maybe tomorrow."_


	7. Chapter 6

*Knock Knock...KNOCK knock...KNOCK KNOCK!* "Friend Raven, Oh Please! Open the door!"  
"Ugh...shh... Friend Raven is sleeping." a drowsy voice responded.  
"Please tell her to wake up it is of the most of importance!" Starfire inquired to the voice on the other side of the door.  
Rolling to her side, Raven stretched her hand out from under the covers. A black glow surrounded her door opening it and allowing Starfire to enter.  
"Friend Raven! Please tell me, you did not spend most this glorious day in bed!" Starfire floated lightly to the window opening the purple velvet curtain apart to let the sun in.  
"UGH! Close the curtains!" again a black glow appeared shutting the curtain tightly.  
"Oh very well. Friend Raven. I have the most important of question to asks you and it requires all of your attention!" Starfire jump down on the edge of Raven large canopy bed.

Throwing Raven high in the air and back down. "Fine...fine am up" Raven arose slowly, her hair with major bedhead, but Star didn't comment. "Now what did you want to ask me?"  
Smiling brightly at her sister, Star responded "well, I wanted to know since it has been most quiet of days if have given a call to Mr. Xavier from the night club. He seemed to enjoy your presence greatly."  
Throwing herself back to her bed, "Ugh Star, am not going to call him. I told you he was just being polite and beside it's been weeks since he has heard from me he is probably forgotten about me." Raven got out of bed and went to her small vanity. "ugh" pulling out her hair brush. She began to fix her hair.

"But Friend Raven, that is where you are wrong. I believe, if you call right this moment he would most enjoy hearing from you." Star went behind her, taking the brush from Raven and brushing Raven's hair for you.  
"I am not going to call. Star, I don't want to go on a date. Not after the disaster with Speedy." Raven stuck her tongue out in disgust at the memory.  
"Yes, the courtship with Friend Speedy was most terrible, but this could be different. I high doubt Mr. Xaiver would "cop the feel" of the second date."  
"You don't know that. Beside am not looking."

"But is wrong with just calling? You do not know what could happen?"  
Shaking her head at how right Star was. "Okay. I will just give him a call and see what happens." Putting her hand out. "Give the number. Please."  
Handing her a phone and the card, Starfire jumped up and down happily.

*Ring. Ring* Raven crossed her fingers hoping to get the voicemail. *Click* _Damn._  
"Hello? This is Lucca Xavier speaking."  
"Yes, this is Raven of the Teen Titans?"  
"Oh. Yes Miss Raven. How are you? I have been waiting for your call."  
"You have?"  
"Yes. After you, 'The Titans were at the club. I feared I would never see you again. Miss Raven."  
"Oh, I didn't mean to ignore you. We have been extremely busy."  
"I understand. I am about to go into a meeting. Is there something you wanted to asks me Miss Raven?"  
"I..I was just calling to see if that offer for tea was still available?"  
"...Yes! I am free later today at 5:30. Is that okay with you?"  
"5:30?" Looking off to Starfire, who agreed eagerly to her friend. "Yes that would be great, unless there is a mission. I would be happy to meet you."  
"Excellent. How about the Café Dulce, downtown. Do you know where it is?"  
"Café Dulce. Yes, I do. I will meet you there at 5:30, today"  
"Okay I will see you then, good bye." *click*  
"Good bye." Raven exhaled, not realizing how hard that actually was.  
"Glorious! Friend Raven, you are to 'the not date' with Mr. Xavier!" Star flew into Raven spinning her around.  
Giving a soft smile to her over excited friend, Raven said "Star its just tea."  
putting her back to the floor, Star smiled largely at her timid friend. "Oh yes, the first of many I hope!" then the wheels in Star's head began to turned at high speed, she realized." Oh what are you to wear!"

In a flash a black energy grabbed her by the waist, putting her outside the room and quickly locking the door.  
"It's okay, Star. I got this one." Raven said the bedroom door. "Oh fine." Star walked back to the common room. To look for her beloved.

* * *

Raven sat at a small table, outside the front of the Café Dulce. She decided to dress as casual as possible. Raven chose to keep her leotard on with a pair of skinny jeans her blue boots, one of her knitted creation, a scarf; _I think?_ and a pair of dark jean jacket, a gift from Starfire. No make up and her hair in a short ponytail. She checked her T Com for the 8th time. 5:28pm.  
"Miss Raven, Am so happy you were able to come." a voice came for behind her. Raven turned and there was Lucca dressed in denim jeans and black converse and a dark red T-shirt with a light grey leather jacket. On the outside he seemed calm and confident, but inside Lucca was ready to vomit into the trash can down the block.  
"Yes, We don't often get free time. So we jump at the chance to get out of the tower." Moving her hand out, Raven gestured to the chair across from her "Would you care to sit?"  
"..Oh sit! Yes, I know how to do that." Lucca hurriedly sat next to her at the table. Lucca never had be this nervous in his life. _I mean it was just guy and girl having tea how non-threating could it be? Right?_  
"Soo..."  
"Soo..."  
"Miss Rave..."  
"Please, just Raven is fine." Raven said pulling a stray hair behind her ear.  
Nodding his head, Lucca picked up the menu. "Okay, Raven. Have you order yet?"  
"Yes, I took the liberty to order us the special, it a custom mix the owner created and some lemon cupcakes, since they are out of raspberry. I hope you don't mind?" Raven felt very exposed at the young man that looked intently at her as she spoke.  
"No its quite alright."  
"Good."  
"Good."  
"Mr. Xavi..."  
"Please if I can call you Raven, you most certainly can call me Lucca."  
Giving her 'Raven' smile, ( _He is so sweet Rae Rae. Happy began to giggle_.)Frowning inwardly at her distracting emotions. "Lucca. May I ask, why did you invite me to tea that night and not the other Titans?"

Pausing for a moment, Lucca was trying to put his own thoughts together. "Well, Raven am going to tell you what I told your friend, Miss Starfire..."  
"Wait! When did you talk, Starfire?"  
"Umm. The following morning after your trip to my club, she told me if I was interested in you I should wait for you to contact and not rush you. Why? Did you not know?"  
"No I didn't, But continue.." biting her lower lip. She was nervous to what he was going to say.  
"Well, what I told her. Is that I always admired you. You come from a dark past, but you choose to good. Not many could say the same. You're kind when you think no one is looking. When my brother, found out I was meeting you today, he wanted me to thank you for all the help you do at the children's hospital."  
"No one was suppose to know about that." Raven said looking away quickly.  
"Yes, the papers and public might not, but the doctors and parents and the children do. Raven you do allot with the little time you spend with them."  
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome. That is not even the half of it. Your very smart, and you seem very cultured. And you are by far the most lovely young woman I have seen."  
"Don't exaggerate."  
"No, I am not your outer beauty is only inhanced by your inner beauty."  
"Okay, with all that said i don't know what you want from me. And please be honest and give it to me straight."  
"Okay Fine" Crossing his arms with a serious expression on his face."I want you to be my girlfriend and anything and everything that comes with. I want to hold you, kiss you, and everything that comes after."  
Wide eyed, Raven looked at Lucca then at her hands. Processing all this. She felt a large hand on her own. *Boom* W _ell what's one less trash can in the world_.  
"But if you want to take these slow, than I understand. But you did want me to give it to you straight" putting air quotations at her words.  
"Yes that is what I said. You see Lucca am not looking for a relationship. The type of job I have is very dangerous and unreliable to start a romance. But am flattered."  
"I understand that. My business keeps me busy as well and keeping up with my families other business can be a hassle. And I have yet to meet a young woman who understand what am going through. Until I heard about you... and the you and the other Titans. I can see that you do, and when it was you at my club I knew it could be my only chance. I want to know as much as you will allow. But you do not what a relationship, so I guess we are at an impasse are we not."  
"Yes, but maybe we could just be friends."  
The waiter finely came out with their drinks and pastries. "Enjoy your meal" The blue haired teen said smacking her gum.  
"I do not want to be your friend, Raven. But if that is the relationship you want. You will be my friend but I will not be yours. Than we both get what we want." Smiling cheekily, before taking a bite of the desert.  
"So your going to date me knowing it will not lend anywhere?"  
"Eeh I have heard stranger. So is that a deal?" Sticking his hand out.  
"Hmmm okay. It's weird even by my standards." Raven shook Lucca hand to which he turned hers to the side and gave it a quick peck. Taking her hand away, she sipped her tea quickly to hid her flustered expression. Lucca chuckled.  
"What your friends don't do that?"


	8. Chapter 7

The rest of their time was the most fun the pair had in a long time. Lucca enter his apartment that evening with the biggest smile on his face. Whistling to his self, he entered his bedroom. and began to dress for bed, when...

*RIIIIIINNNGG. RING. RIIIIINNNG*

Pulling the black and red disposable phone from his jacket pocket. Opening his desk drawer, taking out a black mask with a large skull on it. Turning on the voice modifier.

"X."

"The museum just got a delivering a shipment of jewels for the Egyptian exhibit. I want twelve. By tonight"

"You know it _won't_ be cheap, old man. I charge for the target, where the heist is, and how many casualties are involved."

"Yes. How does 100,000 and 10,000 from each jewel you bring me, unharmed?"

"Hmmm...and an extra 50,000 if 'The Titans' show up and take shit to you."

"Fine. X, your lucky that you're the only guy for the job."

"Am the best guy for the job." *Click*

Lucca stepped way for the desk, taking off the mask, heading to his bathroom to get dressed for another long night. "One more year Lucca and you are out." Washing his face, pressing a loose tile, his closet opened wider, the back wall turned revealing 'the third generation' Red X suit. Putting it on, then looking at his masked face in the mirror.

"I guess you will be seeing sooner then you thought, 'Little Bird.' X said to his self before teleporting to the roof of a building 4 blocks from the museum.

* * *

"Give it up Red X, you're out numbered and out matched" Nightwing exclaimed to the criminal holding the rare sapphire necklace in his glove fist. The Titans all in their respective battle stances. The girls flowing above eyes and hands a glow. Beastboy had shifted into a grizzly bear. Cyborg sonic cannon ready to go. Nightwing still favored his Bo staff.

"You know, Chuckles has that ever worked, you say 'Stop! Drop it!' and the guy actually listened?" Walking backwards.

"You know, Red X. Don't you think its time you changed jobs? You can't do this forever."

"Ahh, But _that's_ where _you're_ wrong Red X will always be."

"Yo! Enough talk, Let's kick ya butt and go home!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Right. Titans Go!"

Nightwing back flipped, who was caught by Starfire. Then she flung Nightwing at the masked thief. Beastboy appeared behind the thief after shifting into a small field mouse than into a large bull blocking, Red X into a corner.

"OOO You kids, have been practicing whatever shall I do?" Red X mocked, faking as if he would faint. Before shooting three large Red x's leaving Starfire, Nightwing, and Beastboy unable to move against the wall. Not wasting a second he teleported to a of a French restaurant 3 blocks away.

"Suckers." He mused looking back at the building. *Boom* A blast shot to his left. "WOAH!" *Boom* another shot to his right.

"BOOYAH! Come on Chump! It's just you and me." Cyborg jeered.

"Really?" Rubbing his chin, pausing for effect. Then Red X teleported behind Cyborg, pressing small red x to his back. Cyborg's body began to shake, the small X caused him to malfunction.

"Ugh. NO..." Falling to the floor, face down. Sparks flying.

"Easy." Red X laughed at his handy work. Then he froze. Wait one Titan on the roof three more down stairs..."Where's my Little Black Bird?"

"Look Up." A dark voice responded. Before he could react. Red X was pinned to a wall by a black energy. Raven appeared from the shadows walking over to him.

"Wow Black Bird, _Didn't_ know you had a kink?" Red X said his Skull masked seemed to smile at the joke.

"Shut it. Am not playing this game with you again, X. Now where's are the jewels you stole?" Raven demanded her eyes glow.

"Search me." Red X shook his hips at the Dark Titan. "Besides, your 'My Little Bird' and you love our game." Narrowing her eyes, Raven small hands began to search Red X's suit. "To the left." Red X advised." Higher."

Pulling him back and slamming him to the wall. "Shut up...Ha" Raven pulling out of his back pocket. The bag of jewels.

"Now, Little Bird. First, you pin me against the wall, refuse to play with me, and now your taking my income. What do you say about a kiss to even out the score?" X said to Raven

"I think you got enough from the last time." Tightening her hold on him.

"Aww. Little Bird. But am lonely." the modified voice whined

"PSSH." Raven ignored the comment and began to search for her handcuffs. When she felt something touching her leg. She looked down in confusion. Red X foot was slowly caressing raven's leg. Raven inhaled deeply.

"What a lovely shade of pink. I wonder what would happen if I went higher?" Red X asked her.

*Squeak* Raven lost focus dropping Red X to the floor. Giving him a chance to escape. "Thanks, Little Bird. Maybe next time we take this fun over to my place." Shaking the bag of jewels, he gave her a salute and teleporting away.

"Ugh!" Raven was beyond upset. She was livid. What an asshole. Why didn't she just play along, she always does. But there was something different about him, his aura, everything. Shaking her head, Raven muttered her mantra quickly before heading back to free her friends.

* * *

Back at the tower after helping her friends, Raven went to her room to relax after a long day. She was in a good mood after seeing Lucca that afternoon. Currently, everyone was either going to bed or just hanging out. Beastboy was chilling out in his room. Cyborg was shutting down for the night and making some repairs. Nightwing and Starfire were already asleep in their room. Everything seemed to be going they way it should.

Then, why was Raven so distracted. Pulling out a t-shirt and shorts. Raven was busily getting ready for bed. As she came out the bathroom.

*Tap* *Tap*

Raven froze, glancing quickly to her clock; 2:50. She knew that the noise didn't come from the door. It could only come from...*Tap* *Tap* Groaning Raven approached the window slowly. Outside was Red X pointing and gesturing to be let in. Shaking her head, Raven refused. *Tap* Tap* She hadn't see him outside of work for months and after the shit he pulled today. Raven most definitely didn't want to see him.

*Click*

"You know you're not suppose to come in without my permission." Raven said her back facing him as he entered.

"Yeah, but you would have left me out there." Red X threw himself down on her bed with a flop.

"I don't want you here. You better leave or I'll call the others" Raven crossed her arm glaring at thief in her bed. He wasn't allowed to see her or talk to her without her say so. That was the deal. That was the rules. That's how they played the game.

"Do you want me to leave? I thought we could finish our game?" Red X sat up, taking Raven's hands her pulling her to the bed. She wanted to fight back, but then again she never did. "Now, where should we start?" pausing in thought. "Ahh! Okay close your eyes, Little Bird."

"X, I don't want to." Raven pulled away for his reach.

"Why?"

"Because am dat... Because am befriending someone and I don't think they would like it that I have a... well a 'you' behind their back. It wouldn't be fair, whether his feelings for me are mutual or not I should at least give him a chance." getting up Raven began to gather the notes he would leave behind after their 'games' and a small glass black bird he claims he bought. She held them out to him. "Here. From now on, am Raven 'The Titan' and your Red X 'The Thief." Pushing them back to her. Red X got up. His mind clouded, he had so many things to tell her. He began to pace her room, then he spoke.

"Do you think if I asked you to play outside of Red X, you would join the game?" He asked her, even though behind the mask Lucca, desperately wanting to if either man had a chance with her.

"I don't know. You never told who you are. But that was part of the game, was it not?" Putting 'their' things in her desk drawer, Raven looked back at Red X. She hoped he would be honest with her and tell her everything. _Why they started the game? Why with her? Who he was? What he really wanted from her?_

"Maybe I could buy you lemon cupcakes that you liked so much? You know icebreaker?"

"Like. I only tried lemon cupcakes once. You used the past tense." _Th_ _ere's that energy change again. It feels like the last time I saw him but where do I know it from?" R_ aven asked herself.

"Um right. so this is see you later? or a good bye?" walking up to her arms out. Waiting for her to go the rest of the way. Taking a breath, muttering her mantra. Raven wrapped her arms around Red X waist. He put his cheek to the top of her head, then kissed it. Like Red X would always. Like how Red X would always say good by, if he ever left while she was still awake. Slowly the candles in her room began to melt. Books began to dance around the room. Pulling away Raven took another deep breath. Putting everything in its place.

"See you later, X."

Sitting on the windowsill Red X gave a salute. "See you later, My Little Bird."


	9. Chapter 8

"Rae...Rae" A green hand waved in front of Raven's face, jumped back startled by the movement.

"Whoa, sorry, Rae I been calling you for like 5 minutes your tea has been ready for awhile now." Gar pointed to the already prepared cup of tea on the kitchen counter. Steam flowing from the cup.

"Oh, Sorry I was distracted." Raven got up from the couch. The truth was Raven had been distracted for the past few days. There was something off about her last encounter with Red X. And she was getting the same vibe from Lucca. They only hung out two more times, due to his busy work schedule. But still.

"Hey Rae..."

"It's Raven and yes."

"I was just wonderin' if you needed to go to the bookstore, you see the next volume of this comic I have just came out and want to get before it sold out, and since at a bookstore it sells you know books. ifiguredthatheyraelikesbooksmaybesheneedsonetoand..."Beastboy began to rabble.

"Beast boy!"

Beastboy shut his mouth fearful of the rejection that would follow. Raven put her empty tea mug in the sink.

"Beastboy. Yes, I would like to go to the bookstore with you but I have to...meet a friend at 5. Will that be long enough to find your comic book?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, thinking for a moment, "Ugh, yeah I mean they open in 15. Wanna meet on the roof? We could fly?" Flapping his hands by his ribs for effect.

Looking out the window, it was sunny. Raven could tell that the crisp fall wind was blowing. "How about we walk, I don't feel like flying in that wind?" Raven smiled softly looking back at Beastboy.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, "Yeah, walking would be fine. See you in a bit?" He briskly rushed to the hall doors to get ready, maybe send a message to his mom.

* * *

Walking uptown to the Jump City bookstore, Beastboy spoke excitedly about the lasted addition to his comic book collection.

"And then then he enters the cavern, but you just know that somethin' coming for him. I mean he the main character AND he's scared of the dark. Come on, who in their right mind would do that? Just walk to danger and to say hello?"

"We do that most of the time Beastboy. We are Titans, heroes who face danger all the time. How is your story any different?"

"Because sure, we do that all the time. It's just a job to us at this point. It is different, it's like looking into the box from the outside. I don't know it's kind of like an escape. Ya know?"

Turning left and entering the bookstore, Beastboy and Raven continued their conversion.

"Yes, I completely understand, why do you think I read so much. It's often hard to express myself so sometimes I live viciously through the stories."

Walking aimlessly through the store talking about everything and nothing. Raven and Beastboy were being to lose track of time. Talking about their favorite music and movies, Raven couldn't remember the last time she felt this relaxed. Until they round another shelf _**and...Oh Balls...not him**_.

"Bbbeeaastboy, we should leave. Get your books and let's go...Like now." Raven began pushing Beastboy up to the front of the store.

"Why I thought we were having fun?"

"What a sight truly to see, the Mistress of Magic, Raven and the Jokester Changeling, Beastboy. What are you two doing here? This has greatly changed my afternoon." Came the unfortunate call of the vain of the Titans existence.

"Ugh" groan Raven and Beastboy, turned around to see in the flesh, Control Freak, who was carrying large amount of comics and video games under each arm.

"What do you want, Dude? We were just leaving."

"Yes, we don't have time to waste it with you. So we must hurry." Raven said again trying to rush off. She was acting quite strange. Well more than usual.

"Ahh but Dark Titan I have an offer you can't refuse! Do you recount that limited addition you wanted so desperately?" Control Freak smirked at Raven, knowing her obsession was her weakness. Raven stopped pushing and froze.

"Rae, what is he talking about?" Beastboy began to ask.

"The Golden Pegasus Queen. You have it!?" Raven suddenly appeared at Control Freaks side, eyes wide with excitement and wonder.

Chuckling, Control Freak adjusted his haul to his right hand and reached into his satchel, _**really it was a purse from his mom's attic, But don't tell him I told you**_. Control Freak pulled from his bag. A limited addition, Golden Pegasus Queen complete with removable crown and cape, the most sought after Pretty Pretty Pegasus figure, the box has never been opened box.

"It's never been opened?" Raven was in awe of the box in his hand. "Can...can I touch it?"

"Seriously, Rae? Don't you need to go to that meeting?" Beastboy asked, not really understanding what the heck was going on. _**C** **ome Gar LIMITED FREAKIN' ADDITION!**_

"Garfield! You don't understand they're are only eight in the world! EIGHT IN THE WORLD!" Raven didn't understand how he wasn't freaking out, right now. Raven looked back at Control Freak.

"How much?" Raven quickly reached in her pockets, pulling out her wallet.

"I don't know, this was pretty hard to get. But since your my best customer, I'll cut you a deal. $500."

"$500!" exclaimed Beastboy.

"450." Raven said arm crossed, eyes glaring. Knowing she could get it for less.

"490."

"400. And that my final offer." Raven's eyes began to glow white.

Shaking with fear, Control Freak nodded urgently,"Ooookkkaaay. Deal." Giving Raven, the box in exchange for the cash. He ran off with his life, comics, and his clean underwear, in tact.

"Yes!" Raven began to jump happily up and down with a large smile on her face, until six lightbulb burst and a display broke apart."Opps." Quickly calming herself by whispering her mantra.

Once she came back from her fan girl euphoria, she realized she wasn't alone.

"Ugh, Rae, what was all that about?" Beastboy had the biggest question mark across his face.

"Well...you see...I have the sixteen figurines back home and I have been looking for this one and Control Freak can find anything. So I asked him to find it for me. And here we are." Raven held the box tightly to her chest, and feeling her body shrink in embarrassment. "Please, Don't laugh." she peeped looking down at her feet.

Rubbing his neck, Beastboy smiled widely and said, "You know Rae, I know how it is, I fan boy over stuff others aren't into. I mean that my life, 85% of the time. And besides I never seen you this happy. and if that toy..."

"Collector's Figurine." Raven corrected.

"Right. If that makes you happy, then am down. and I don't get to see you smile like that before. I like your smile." Beastboy look away quickly.

"Thanks. Beastboy. I appreciate." Checking her watch. 4:40."Come on, let's go pay. I should get going." Grabbing her books and heading to the counter. Beastboy ran up beside her.

"Hey you called me, Garfield, earlier."

"Oh! am sorry, I was just so excit..."

"NOnono. It's cool. But you can call me Gar if you want."

"Okay."

"Can I call you, Rae?"

"You do that already." Rolling her eyes

"Yeah, but without you correcting me all the time."

Stepping out the store, with their purchases, "Fine. I had a great time with you, Bea...Gar, but I really got to go meet that friend. Let's do this again." Raven walked off waving goodbye, as she teleported downtown.

"Yeah, Bye." Beastboy said to no one. With Raven already gone, he decided to head home.


	10. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry, that I'm so late. I was out shopping and lost track of time. Then I found..." Raven began to explain. Lucca raise his hand, smile at the young woman.

"No I understand. I am just happy, you showed up. It is not everyday a beautiful woman stands me up."

Raven sat down next to Lucca, at their table at the cafe. "I'm glad, I didn't stain you reputation." Taking a sip from the served tea and biting her raspberry cupcake.

"And I thank you." wiping the piece of frosting off her chin with his thumb, Lucca licking it off with his tongue. "Mmmm...Yummy."

Raven was in shock. _Did he just..? Why would he?_ Raven felt her face begin to burn, she began to bite her lip trying to keep her cool.

"Jaja, and what a lovely shade of pink." Lucca said chuckling to his self. Snapping her head up right, Raven looked at Lucca.

"What did you just say?"

Startled by her reaction, Lucca realized he had made a mistake. "I mean you look very cute, when you blush. Está tão bonita." Lucca tried to play it cool, leaning back into his chair.

"Right." There it was again that shift in his aura she felt the last time she was with him, the last time when she told him how angry she was by the way Red X treated her, the last time...

*Cough* "Look, Raven, I have been meaning to ask you, I have a benefit that my family is sponsoring, next month...and I was wondering...hoping...if you would like... to go...you know with me, as my date...If that is something you would like to do." Raven knew this was the real Lucca, he would always put his' business face' down, 30 minutes into their 'not dates'. Raven always had the best time with him, when he was more relaxed and himself.

"Lucca, I would love to be your date. as long I don't have a mission. I would be happy to go with you." Raven laid her small pale hand over his. It was Lucca turn to blush. "What a lovely shade of pink, Lucca." Raven teased.

* * *

 _ **T**_ _ **IME JUMP Two weeks before the Benefit.**_

"Raven, I'm not sure why you didn't asks Starfire to come with you?" Beastboy began to feel uncomftable. One, he was in a dress shop and two, he was in a dress shop with Raven.

"I know, but Star would just put me in something too fluffy or too sparkly or too sexy. And that's not what I'm trying to do. Lucca is just a friend and i don't what him to get any wrong ideas."

Grinding his teeth together, Beastboy began to walk around the store looking for something to keep Luke or whatever his name is, from putting the moves on Raven.

"Yeah. What are you looking for then?" Putting back a dress, he would want to see her in, but not for Linny.

"I do what to look nice and make a good impression. I will be meeting his parents and siblings. I don't want to look too sexy, but also not look like a grandma. Or look to serious, that they will think I'm boring. Or look too fun, that..."

"Okay. Raven, I get it. Don't worry we will find the perfect dress for you." Beastboy smilied reached out to take her hand.

Looking down quickly at his hand, then at her own. "Umm, Thanks. You go that way and I'll go this way." Turning around to go the oppistie side of the store.

"Yeah. Cool." Beastboy stuffed his hand in his pocket and looked back at the racks.

* * *

"Excuse me sir, do you need any help?" The busty store cleck asked Beastboy.

"I didn't know. Unless you have a dress that will look great on the girl of your dreams, But whose going on a date with another guy that's basiclly every girl's wet dream?"

"Hmmm. Follow me." The shapely store cleck walked towards the back wall.

"Gar, did you find me anything?" Raven asked walking up to Gar with an arm full of dresses.

"Yeah, Lisa already put them in your dressing room."

"Lisa?" Raven raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar person walking behind Beastboy. _Woah, she's pretty._ **(He was probably flirting with her while we were gone.' Rage began push in the back of Raven's mind.)**

"Yes, Miss Raven. Beastboy here wanted to make sure you got the best dress we had a available. Let me take those and you can follow me to the dressing rooms." Walking a away quickly to the back.

"Okay." Raven was surprised that Gar was being so considerate instead of commplaining,he was actually helping. It was...sweet.

"I'll wait here, and you come out when you like something." Gar sat in the coach across from the large mirrors.

Inside the dressing room, Raven had quite a few choices. The first three dresses she tried on, didn't work out. One was too simple, the second one, made her realized that she didn't want to wear black. And the third one, just didn't feel right. Finally getting to Gar's choices, she was glad he pick dresses more her style.

His first choice was Emerald green floor length with a low v-neck and jeweled bodice. It was beautiful. She put it on, it fit well and was comfortable. She step out to get Gar option.

"Took you long enough did you...Wow!"

"I didn't know you had such good taste, Gar. We should go shopping more often." Raven said, not really looking at Beastboy as she approached the small podium in the center of the mirrors. "I like the color and it feels good, but I don't know what do you think?" She turned to look at Beastboy who seem to be frozen in his seat. "Gar?"

Coming back to earth, "What?! Yeah, it looks great on you, Rae. You look...Wow."

"Thanks. I'm to try on some more."

Raven tried on a couple more not really liking them as much as the green dress. Pulling out the last one, holding it against herself. It certainly wasn't some thing she would pick out for herself or even imagined herself in. She put it on anyway and stepped out.

"Miss Raven, You look beautiful. You must get that one!" Lisa smilied happily at the empath, trying to get a respond from the young women who hadn't said a word.

"I don't know, Rae. I don't remember picking that one out." Beastboy, didn't know what to feel. Raven looked goreous, no beautiful, no flawless. Like an angel or a goddess. But he wouldn't be the one enjoying her in it.

"No, Beastboy I picked it out." Lisa said as she adjusted the halter part of the dress. "I'm going to get some accesories and shoes." Before walking away, Lisa leaned towards Beastboy, and whispered,"If she really is the girl of you dreams I would tell her soon. Because as soon as that other guy sees her in either dress, he's not ever going to let her go."

It was true, Raven felt great in this dress. It was so different from what she pictured. It was white silk column halter with hand-pleated silk that fell over the slit on her right leg. She didn't feel like a princess or beauty queen, she felt like something from an other world, etheral. "I love it." She had been silent since she looked in the mirror. "I never felt this beautiful before," a smile began to form on her delicate face. "How do I look, Gar?"

 _Beautiful, lovely, like something I never seen before._ Is what he wanted to say. "You look nice."

Frowning slightly, "Just nice."

"I mean...You are...you look...I think you should get it, you look stunning."

Brushing off dirt that wasn't there. "You really think so?" She looked over at him.

"Yes. Look there's something I been wanting to..."

"Found the shoes and here's a bag. Do you want me to ring it up?" Lisa seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Yes, let me just go change." Heading back to taking the dress off.

* * *

Walking out the dress shop, Raven became curious to what Gar wanted to ask her earlier.

"Hey, Gar what did you wanted to ask me back at the store."

"Umm, yeah. You see I been having a great time with you and I wanted to know how you feel about it."

"Of Course, Gar. You're one of my closest friends." Smiling, at him.

"Me too, but what I mean is..." *Ring* *Ring*

"Sorry Gar, It's Lucca." *click* "Hello...Yes...No, I brought Beastboy...Of course not...Yes, I did...You can't?...No It's fine...Yes, next time...Yes, they were lovely flowers...Okay...Ha I'm not saying that!" Raven laughed and smilied into the phone not realizing how pissed Gar was become as the conversion dragged on. "Okay, Bye. I'm Sorry Gar. Lucca just had to cancel. He has a big meeting with some realtors, to expland his club to steel city and..."

"Sure, whatever."

"Hey, are you okay?" Raven had no idea what was up with the guys she hung out with lately.

"Nah, I'm cool, Rave. Let's just head home." but instead of walking like they usally would on a day like today. Beastboy shifted into a bird and flew off, not even waiting for Raven.

"Okay." Raven followed slowly behind.


	11. Chapter 10

**Three weeks to the Benefit**

*Tap* *Tap*

Not moving from the spot she was sitting in. As she was too busy taking a language quiz. Not for Lucca. She wanted to know enough Portuguese for when she would meet his parents. Raven most defiantly didn't want to be out of the loop. *Tap* *Tap*

"Fine, it's open. You can come in." Raven said not even look up from her laptop.

Opening the door, Red X slowly climbed inside. "I know you said not to come by anymore, Little Bird. But I need your help." Showing his broken hand, wincing in pain as he tried to move it.

Getting up for her bed, her hand began to glow running it over the broken joint. Once repaired, she turned back to her work. "Your welcome, have a good night, Boe Noite. "

Trying not to laugh, "You say, ' BoA' not 'BoE Noite' , Little Bird."

"You speak Portuguese?" Raven sat up, looking back at Red X. "Since, when?"

"Ummm, I have jobs all over the world, Little Bird. Jump City _isn't_ the center of the universe you know." Taking a seat, next to Raven on the bed. Resting his head on her shoulder. "Why are you learning?"

Pushing him away slightly, "I thought you left. And yes, am learning, because I have a friend, who speaks it. And I would like to understand him and his family when I meant them."

"Meeting the parents, Little Bird. That seems serious are you sure he just a friend." Running his hand through her short hair pushing it behind her ear. Sending chills down her back, to his touch.

"Stop it, X. You should be leaving." Pulling the laptop closer to her lap. Trying to gain, some control over. Leaning back to the head board of the bed, getting as far away as she could.

Crawling closer to her, "But I miss you, Little Bird."

" _Passarinho_."

"What?"

"Little Bird is ' _Passarinho_ ' in Portuguese." Raven said starting to the cold shoulder she was trying to give him. But the way his hands felt in her hair she was starting to lose her strength, it just felt so good.

"Please, _Passerhino_ , Just one and I will leave. Promise."

Closing her computer, looking back to him, "And since when to you keep your promises?"

Lifting the base of his mask to his nose, "Never." smirking he began to pull her closer, closing his eyes under his mask. One hand on her back and the other tilting her chin slightly.

"Stop." Once again Lucca was denied his kiss. Raven got off her bed this time and walk to the other end of her room. "I won't kiss you, you don't get to make the rules, X."

"Maybe I want to change the game Little Bird" Red X walked over to her with his mask back down. "NO. You don't get to make the rules remember. I am the one who has a hard time with things like this. I am the one who could lose everything if I lose control. I am the one with the problem. You don't get to make the rules, X."

"Maybe I want to change the game."

"No, you don't understand. That's not I want!"

"What do you want to do then, if you want me to leave. I will leave. Do you want me to stay here, I'll stay. Just tell me!" He hissed trying to keep his voice down.

"There's only one thing. I want you to show me, your face. That's all I want. If I get to trust you with this then you can show me your face."

"Little Bird, am not going to do that."

"Then you can leave. That's all I wanted and you don't trust me. Sooo good bye." Putting her hand out and gave his an awkward shake.

"Little Bird I..."

*Knock* *Knock* "Hey Rae, you still up? Do you want to get a snack with me?"

Red X look to her door listening to Beast Boy's voice and waiting for Raven's answer.

"Yes, let me just put something away." "Okay." Then at the sound of his disappearing foot steps. Red X stepped in her line of vision.

"Just like that. Okay, put me away then." Opening his arms dramatically. Expecting to be teleport out of the tower, but instead he felt her arms wrap around him.

"Thank you, for everything. you don't know how you helped me." Hugging her back. Running his gloved hand though her short hair one more time.

"See you later."

* * *

 **TIME JUMP the night of the Benefit.**

"Oh Friend Raven, you are going to be the most lovely maiden at the party!" Starfire was trying to restrain herself to the small couch in Raven's room, not wanting to be kicked out...again.

"It's a benefit, Star. It's more a fancy dinner than a party. Beside there is going to be plenty of people there including Lucca's sister, who looks like a lingerie model. Am happy with just looking nice."

"But Friend Raven, you too are 'the hot', Friend Lucca will not be able to keep his eyes off of you. And you new hair cut really brings out your natural beauty."

"You think so, I was afraid the change would be to much, but..." *Knock* *Knock*

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Rae. You got a delivery."

"Okay one second,"

Adjusting her robe, Raven walked to her door, revealing a wide eyed Beast boy.

"Yes, Gar. What is it?"

"Wow. You look great, Rae. Your eyes look so bright." Gar smiled earnestly at the blushing empath.

"Thank you, Gar. The change feels strange, but good. Now what came for me?"

"Oh yeah, well I had mention to my mom that you would be going to this thing and I know you don't have much jewelry. andsincemymom,youknow,ritafarr,theactresshasalotofjewelry..."

"Gar. Slow down."

"Sorry, like I was saying, I gave her a call and she sent these for you to wear. Don't worry they are just loaners." Opening the small velvet box and inside where a pair of dazzling diamond drop earrings and a small bracelets with diamonds and amethyst jewels.

"Oh my."

"She said that every girl deserves to sparkle. Kind of cheesy I know, but it's true."

"I don't know what to say they are beautiful, Gar. You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, but I wanted to." Putting the box in her hands. "Besides I wanted you to have a great time."

"Why? I mean thanks. But why do you even care that am going to have a good time, Gar?"

"Don't you see, Rae? I do care, I care a lot." Smiling trying with all his might not to back out.

"I..."

"And I care for Friend Raven, not to be late! Good bye, Friend Beastboy!" Pulling Raven back in quickly and closing the door.

"OOOHH! Friend Raven hurry and allow me to help you in your dress!"

"Okay, Star."

* * *

"You truly look so beautiful Raven, _Tao_ _bonito_." Lucca said helping Raven out of the black town car.

And she did, Raven never felt more like herself and so different all at once. Raven was wearing the white column halter evening dress that she purchase with Beast Boy. Her hair was currently cut into a pixie cut that brought out her high cheekbones and her large lavender eyes. She was also wearing the bracelet and earrings, Gar loaned her. Her makeup was simple and elegant, Dark Purple Smokey eye shadow and Light pink lipstick.

"Thank you, Lucca. Are you sure your parents will have time to meet me?"

"Are you kidding, they are going to love you. _Eles vão adorar-te."_

" _Se você diz."_

Walking inside the location of the banquet, it was magnificence. People and food coming here and there.

"There is my _família_ , come on."

Sitting at a table that was solely for the Xavier's, was Lucca's father and mother. His sister and her date, then his brother and his wife. And they were all flawless, well at least in Raven's eyes.

" _Meu_ _filho_ , _estou_ _tão_ _feliz_ _por_ _te_ _ver!"_ Said his mother who rose to greet her son. Followed closely by his family. After getting hugs and kisses from his family. Lucca stepped aside to introduce Raven.

" _Minha_ _mãe_. I too am happy to see you. This is my date and friend, Raven de Teen Titans."

" _E estou tão feliz em conhecê-los_." Raven replied with ease of the new language.

"You speak Portuguese?" Asked his Father, Clemente.

"It's something I recently picked up. I actually speak multiple languages, Mr. Xavier."

"Please, call me, Clemente. Take a sit the dinner is about to begin."

After the toast and dinner, then many long speeches. Raven was surprised that she felt at home with Lucca and his family. They reminded her of her family. Clemente and Camila were obviously the Nightwing and Starfire as they were the head of the family. And his brother, Francisco and sister, Amelia on how they would bicker and joked reminded her of Gar and Cyborg.

"Would you like to join in a walk, Raven?" Lucca stood, taking Raven's hand.

"Yes, I would. _Desculpe_ - _nos._ " Rising and taking Lucca's arm and heading to the balcony.

Once outside, Lucca lend them to a small bench.

"Lucca, tonight has been wonderful. Sometimes I can't believe you're my friend."

"But am not, remember. And since you're not my friend. You look even more beautiful tonight then the first time I meet you." Taking her hand and slowly kissing it.

"Lucca, you're to kind to me." Looking away slightly Raven, felt her emotions began to shake.

"No, I treat you exactly as you deserve to be treated. And since we have gotten to know each for a while now. I was hoping that you could if you are ready. You could stop being my friend and be my girlfriend. I mean, I learn so much about you and you know me. You have meet my parents. And when I am with you feel like a little boy again, because I just want to make sure your happy, even if that means making a fool out of myself."

"To be honest, Lucca. I do want to be your girlfriend. since I feel like one anyway. And even now as we're sitting here, I can feel my powers fighting inside. But I'm willing to work on them and be with you." sitting closer to him. "If you want me?"

"Of Course. Am so happy you accept. I brought you a present in case you said no." Pulling from his jacket pocket, a small rectangle box. he passed it to raven.

"Lucca, You didn't need to do that." Opening the box, Raven gasped at the necklace inside. It was simple in design, put was so beautiful none the less. Pulling it out Raven held, the sliver 'raven' shaped necklace touching it lightly, turning it to the side. Her awe turned to distain and with a writing on the back, _'Para Meu Passarinho.'_ Then Raven began to pieces together, Rage began to overpower Timid and began to speak out.

"I know it is kind of corny, but it means..."

"I know what it means. Why does it say that?!" Raven throw it down as if it burned. Eyes wild searching for answers.

"You do not like it. I can buy you another one." Lucca, didn't know why she was upset. Picking it up, he brought it closer to her. "Why are you mad?"

Getting up quickly, backing away from Lucca, "Stay away from me! Who told you to call me that?!" Pulling up her dress, trying to leave before she blew something up, *Boom* **Too** **late** , **well** **there** **are** **enough** **fountains** **in** **the** **world**.

"What are you talking about?" Lucca was so confused, and hurt by the sadness in her eyes.

"I know who you are. You're nothing, but a liar and a theft! Stay away from me. I never want to see to either of you again." Raven ran out , tears in her eyes.


	12. Chapter 11

"So are you going to tell me why you're so out of it lately?" Beastboy had been sitting with Raven for almost an hour and she had yet to say a word. He needed to break the silence.

"I wasn't planning to but I guess I might as well. You know, Gar, these past few months have great. I just wanted to say thanks for being my friend." Raven removed her head from his shoulder.

"Of course, I glad that you feel that way, I'm happy to be your friend too." _Even though I would love to kiss you, with those soft lips of yours, FOCUS! GAR. She is sad. no thinking about her lips...such soft lips._

"Gar are you listening?" Raven asked giving his shoulder a shake.

"Huh, Yeah! Rae, please go on." Rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Okay. Like I was saying. I have this friend, who I thought really liked me, but I found out...something about part of my friend's life. Which...let's just say it wasn't a good thing. And I just don't know what to say to them about it? What should I do, Gar?" Raven was close to tears.

"Hmm. I think whatever is bothering you about your friend. You should just tell them and maybe you can work it out together."

"They have tried. I just don't know if I can handle it."

"But it not about you, its your friend's problem. Just tell them how you feel and am sure things will work out in the end." Beastboy slowly began to move his hand closer to Raven's. Then she got up quickly, looking out to the night sky.

"I know you're right, Gar. I guess I needed to hear it from someone to believe it. I'm going to call him right now." Raven turned heading to the roof top door.

"Wait! HIM! Call him?!" Beastboy leap to his feet, anger and confusion beginning to arise.

"Yes, I'm going to call, Lucca. I see you tomorrow at breakfast." Raven suddenly felt anger and frustration from Beastboy. "Now, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Breakfast. Ya know what, Imma going for a swim. See you tomorrow." And with that Beastboy shifted into a bird jumping off the roof flying over the sea and than dove into it as a dolphin.

Back in her room, Raven didn't know what to do, she wanted to call Lucca or Red X or whatever the hell his name was. But she was also wanted to know why, Gar became so upset.

* * *

*Tap* *Tap*

Pulling her away from her thoughts, Raven knowing the source of the noise had come from. with a wave of her hand the window open letting Red X in.

Once inside, Lucca removed his mask.

"Look, Raven, I..." *Slap* "Okay I deserved that. Look if you let me explain..." *Punch*

Pulling back her hand, cradling it in her fist. "Damn right you need to explain! What the hell are you doing here and dressed like that!" she angrily whispered. Quickly she made sure the door to her room was locked. Then she sat at her desk. "Well, get to talking." crossing her arms and legs.

"Okay. ugh" shuffling around awkwardly. Finely sitting at the front of her bed, "Okay, My name is Lucca de Juan Xavier. I do own the club _'A Noite Negra'_. My family are The Xavier's that own, the restaurants in Jump, Steel, and Central City. When I graduated from high school, my parents told me I could go to college or I could start to make a name for myself. Naturally I wanted to make them proud with my own business. My oldest brother became a doctor, and my sister just finished her three year in law school. I wanted to make a name for myself, and I wanted to do it on my own. After going to every bank within 100 miles and no one would give me a loan,' I was too young,' 'I didn't have enough experience, 'Why didn't I use my parents money'. no body understood why I wanted to do this. Well by the time I was twenty, my family wanted to know how my plans were going, they wanted business plan, mock ups of the layout, expense reports. everything I had, but no means to start it. Then one night, I ran into this young man, tall with a white steak in his black hair, says that he knows who I am. I thought I was going to be kidnapped or something. He takes me to the dinner on the west side. He begins to tell me his story and how he trying to get out of the business deal he's in. When I ask him, Why should I care. He laughs and pull out, this wad of cash, hundreds, thousands, later I learn it was 500 thousand. He told me it was mine, if I took over his job. I told why me? And he just said to meet him the next day at a studio. Which I did and for the rest of the year, while I worked opening up my club and I was train to be the next Red X, and right now I have less than one year to finish my loan to Red...I mean to him and then I train someone else." Exhaling deeply, Lucca wiped his clammy hands on his suit and waited for Raven's response.

"Was Red X ever going to tell me who he was? Or was that part of your game too?"

"Red X is not me. I am...I am not the man when that mask is on. When we started our game with me as Red X it was really just for fun. An ego boost, knowing that with a touch to your hair or a kiss on your cheek that I could weaken the most powerful Titan. But then I started really liking you. When we would just lay in your bed talking about each other, it meant something to me you have to understand that it was real. That is when I needed you to meet Lucca, I mean me. I needed you to like me and just me." Lucca tried to approach her, but decided against it.

Taking in the information, Raven got up from the desk. Looking to her clock on the wall. "It's late. Maybe you should go."

"Are you not going to say anything? "this time Lucca did approach Raven, pulling out the necklace from his suit pocket. "Please tell me something."

"What do you want me to say? I believe you, but can I trust you? Hell I don't know if I ever trusted you!?" Raven wanted to yell but the late hour that would awaken her teammates.

"Have I ever lied to you?!"

Knowing he hadn't. Raven remained silent. Actually the fact he didn't deny her accusation proved to her he never lied. But what did he what from her? Codes to the tower? Her teammates files? Did he want to just break her heart to leave the team down a man? Her eyes wide with the realization and the danger she put her team in.

" _Don't_ you dare." Raven looked back, surprised at his tone. "You think I have been using you. if I wanted whatever you were thinking I would have gotten it by now. And beside why would I risk telling you the truth if I still have to be Red X for another 8 months!?" Lucca hissed at her, becoming angry that she would even think that he was anything but genuine with her. "I told you from the beginning what I wanted from you. And you can not take back what I asked you that night. You want to be with me too."

"I don't know." Raven whisper softly readjusting her pajama shirt, pushing her hair back.

"What?"

"I said I. Don't. Know."

Nodding his head vaguely, Lucca held her hand. "I will be at the café tomorrow at 5 and if you _don't_ show up than I know that you _don't_ want me. But before I go let me show you I how real it is to me." Leaning his forehead to Raven's. She began felt light headed. She felt something warm wrap it's self around her, because of empathy she knew, this is what he felt about her. Pulling away looking into her face. "Another Red X trick, I can block out most of my emotions." Slowly began to lean in again, closing his eyes.

*Knock* *Knock*

Lucca froze, disappointed that Red X got so many kisses but he was denied one. Raven pushed him away with a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet.

"Rae it's me. I know your probably sleepin' , but I just wanted to tell you that I came back from my swim. and I...I...I hope you and your...I hope everything worked out. G'night." with that Beastboy walk back to his room feeling worse then before.

"Okay now where were we?" Going in again for his kiss. Lucca's lips were stopped by a gray hand.

"No. You're still just a friend, Red X was different and so are you. I'll see you tomorrow at 5. Good night." Without a care Raven got into bed, turning off the lit candles.

" You know the way out."


	13. Chapter 12

*DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Dc character in this fic. or the references made in it.

* * *

Over the next month, Raven continued to meet Lucca at the cafe and slowly began to go on actually dates, but she kept a large space between them. Lucca noticed how she no longer sat next to him, but now across. And when he would walk with her back home she would speed up when he would move to hold her hand. This frustrated him beyond belief.

"Okay, _Passarinho_. What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing's wrong, Lucca." She said turning away.

Stopping her, Lucca turned her around to look at him. "Yes, there is. You told me that would give this a chance, but now you are not even trying!" Grabbing both her hands pulling them to his chest. Only tightening when she tried to pull away.

"Okay, you want to know! One, I'm still having trouble getting over the whole Red X/Lucca situation. Two, You seem to be disregarding that fact. And three, Beastboy hasn't talk to me in weeks, I thought he was actually trying to become my friend. So I'm sorry if I'm a little angry and confused, that I don't want you to romance me!" Yanking her hands away, Raven began to briskly walk away. Pulling her long skirt trying to walk faster.

"Wait! I am sorry. I should be more considerate to your feelings. _Desculpe_ , please can we continue our walk and tell me what is wrong with Beastboy." Putting his hand in hers as they walked back the way they were going.

"I honestly don't know. Before you came to my room that night. He helped me realize that I should just talk to you. Then suddenly I felt anger and confusion from him. And when he stop by later, I felt sadness. I have no idea what's wrong. When I try to talk to him, he claims he's fine, but I still get those same emotions from him. I'm getting worried."

Thinking it over, Lucca said "Have you thought about maybe he is jealous?"

"What! Of course not. He is my friend. I don't have feelings for him."

"That may be, but can you deny that he might have feelings for you?"

"I don't know. I have always been bad at 'dating' or relationships in general, the last guy I dating just wanted to hook up and nothing else. And I know Red X and my relationship was complex, but something like that to me still has value. And you have been up front to me on how you feel. So I never had to figure it on my own."

"Well, I think you need to talk to him, if he wants to or not. Because if he does like you and isn't honest about, then it could harm the friendship you barely have. And if he doesn't then, you can work together on what is really wrong with him."

"You're right, maybe I will." Looking around her surroundings, "Where are you taking me anyway?" Raven had lost track, having been so focus on the Beastboy discussion that she failed to notice that Lucca had brought her to a fair.

"Come on it will be fun!" Pulling her to the entrance. Dragging her feet, Raven said.

"Lucca, you know I can't handle big crowds." Raven began to run various scenarios in her head.

" I know that, Little Bird. That is why I have rented out the whole day, just for us." Smiling widely at his pale skin lady.

"What? How did you? Why did you?" Raven stopped when Lucca put a finger to her lips.

"SSSHHH. Only the best for you my _Passarinho_. Beside I have you win you a stuffed animal that you can cuddle with when I am not around." Lucca winked, taking Raven inside.

But they failed to notice a figure watching them from above the hill.

* * *

"Beastboy? What are you doing here?" a wiry voice asked from behind.

Beastboy had been sitting on that bench for three hours, He didn't even acknowledge the blonde that sat beside him.

"Are you watching that girl and her boyfriend ?...Yeah me too. You know I tried getting tickets, turns out the guy bought out the whole fair for the girl. She must be something special. I wish my boy...sorry ex-boyfriend did something like that...Are you even going to talk to me?" Putting a hand to his shoulder.

"Why should I? You didn't want to be my friend a long time ago. Why should I care now?" Beastboy didn't move his eyes from Raven. With his heighten senses he could see her clearly, and she was smiling...and Damn it she was laughing with that Luke guy. Clenching his jaw, he sat back in the bench, not leaving his gaze on Raven.

"You know, you can't win her back by moping around." The young blonde confessed. "I know cuz' I have tried."

"Why are you even talking to me? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me?" Beastboy snapped, sounding meaner then he intended.

Exhaling slowly, the girl looked to the couple playing games down below, she smiled slowly when the boy tried to steal a kiss from the girl, who dunked causing him to kiss the bear he won her.

"Because you looked like you needed a friend and I can tell your hurt. And I know how you feel."

"You have no idea on how I feel." Beastboy said bluntly, finally looking away from the 'happy' couple.

"Kay, maybe I don't. But I understand." getting up, she grabbing Beastboy's arm pulling him off the bench. "Come on, we are getting some pie and ice cream. to drown our love sorrows in. And then we going to make a plan to when your girl back from 'Richie Rich.'"

Smiling softly, remembering the girl he once knew, "Thanks, umm.."

"It's Sierra."

"Right." Beastboy followed the young woman, throwing one more glance at the empath, that invaded his mind.

* * *

 **I know this one was kind of short, but I needed to show everyone place in the relationships. Raven is more or less dating Lucca. She is slightly obvious to Beastboy's feelings. And Beastboy starting to hate waiting in the side lines.**


	14. Chapter 13

"Gar! Gar!" A voice called out. "...Beastboy...Stop!" The voice becoming desperate

Beastboy had been practically running down the hall. He had resorted to avoiding Raven for the past week, since the day at the park. Turning the corner he finally came to a stop.

"Yes, Raven?" He turned giving her a very fake smile. To which Raven noticed.

Raising an eyebrow, "Why, have you been avoiding me all week?" Opening his mouth to object, "And don't say you haven't."

"Raven, I'm sorry. I'm just been busy. I have to go to town today and I don't wan..."

Taking a deep breath Raven began to pour out her concerns. "Why haven't you invited me to the bookstore or met me on the roof or gone to drink tea with me in the kitchen? Did I do something to make you mad?" She looked up at him sadly.

This nearly tore his heart out. Shaking his hands in defense. "No no no, like I said, just been busy. Beside how do you even know, you spend all your time with your boyfriend." Beastboy bit the inside of cheek trying to keep the smile on his face.

"He's not my boyfriend. You know that right? He just my friend."

"Could have fooled me?" he muttered quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just. Look you're still my friend and I'm yours. And we each have friends outside of the tower, okay?"

Not convinced, "Okay, but you would tell me if I have hurt your feelings in some way, right?"

"Of course. Now I really got to go." Before he could leave, Beastboy felt a small, soft body wrap their arms around him. Realizing it was Raven, he felt a knot in his stomach. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, putting his chin on top of her head. She whispered her mantra before saying.

"Gar, I miss hanging out with you, promise that we can go to the bookstore, soon?" She asked with her large innocent eyes.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, "Yeah, yeah. Raven,totally now I gotta go. Bye" he hurriedly walked out the hallway.

"You called me, Raven." she peeped quietly. Feeling her control breaking, she went to find her 'big' brother, to clear her head.

* * *

"I just feel like he doesn't get how hard it is to express myself, let alone open up to people. Pass me the gear wrench"

"Well, Rave your not the only one with problems. Bb been out of it for awhile now and you have been busy now too." Walking over to Raven, who was bent over the engine for a partly built car, he pass her the tool.

"Yes, I have been out of the tower lately, but I don't control what he does. If he wanted something from me, he should just say it."

"It's not that easy, Rave, move that left. You guys, just became friends. It's hard to tell. What you can say to a person, you only just got to know. And aren't you an empath, you're suppose to know what people feel?"

"Yes I am, but I can sense them, buy if they are repressed or blocked by another feeling I can't and I have focus on the person. And with being my friend, I felt we were past that. We have know each a long time. I would think he had learned by now how I am. It's been so different lately, going to the bookstore and just hang out it's been hard and easier to do. But there are days where I can't be with anyone. Lucca understands because he has his business to run, but when I cancel on Beastboy he makes it like I broke a body part. Which just gives me an even worse headache then before. Vic, I really thought he wanted to get to know me, he been so kind and considerate. He even bought me a glass case for my...collectibles."

"Then if you gave Lucca a chance, then why not give Bb one too?"

"But Lucca wants a relationship and I don't know what Beastboy wants?"

Standing back up, wipe his tools. Cyborg thought it over, "Then ask him, tomorrow were going to the movies, right? Ask him, it's a relaxing place. He might open up to you."

Humming to herself, Raven realized the only way to get Gar talking, is a place he shouldn't be. "Okay. Thanks, Vic. I really need someone to help clear my head." Taking off the denim overalls she wore over her uniform and clipping back her cloak. She wipe her hands to remove the grease.

"I never excepted you to be the one with boy trouble. Remember you own BB and Lucca nothing, if you mind can't handle all that pressure, call it off. And thanks for helping me with your baby, I promise it will be done soon."

"No, take your time. The weather is still tolerable, I can walk. So no rush, and I won't be call it 'baby'" she said with a smirk.

"Sure, sure. Now, go find something to do." he said while throwing a rag at her head playfully.

Catching it, she set it down. Waving goodbye, Raven went upstairs to make some tea and read a book in her room.

Once he saw Raven gone, Cyborg pulled out his T COMM.

*Ring* *Ring*

"Yo Cy! What's up?"

"BB, Where are ya man? I haven't seen you all day?"

"Ugh? I'm just hang out. You know just enjoying the town." Gar said over the visional T COMM. Looking over his shoulder, waving something away.

"Bb, is something wrong?"

"Nah, Dude. I just waiting in line." Then a blonde appeared behind Gar to say, "BB come on it your turn to bowl.

"Yeah I'll be right there Sierra. Look Cy it's not what you think?!"

Narrowing his eyes at his clueless best friend, "Whatever, man. Just get your shit together. Before someone get hurt."

*Click*

* * *

"Who called you earlier, BB?" Sierra asked pass the clerk, her rented bowling shoes.

"Um just Cy. Telling that I have dish duty tonight. So lame when I make my own food." Beastboy walked with Sierra back to her dorm.

"So any progress with your lady love?" Nudging his arm, with a silly grin.

"Yeah, I don't know. She went to that party or whatever with Lenny and then stop talking to him for awhile. Now they hang out more.

"But she's still talking to you right?"

"Yeah, I mean I haven't seen her much since we been hanging out, but tomorrow we movie night so I might till her then."

"Just be careful how you say it. I know Thomas has moved on and I been talking to that dude from the bookstore. So things have been good, but they take time .

"I'm glad your meeting new people. You seem happy since that time in the park."

"Yeah, ouch!" Coming to an abrupt stop, Sierra held on the building beside her.

"Sierra, are you okay!" Rushing to his friend, looking her over to find the problem.

"Leave me alone, I'm not some sad little girl who waiting to be rescued." Sierra said with dark haunting eyes.

"What did you say?!" Bb confused at his new friend's attitude.

"OH! I'm sorry, Bb! I just got a really bad headache. But it's passed. I just need to go home and relax." Smiling again as if nothing was said or done. Sierra continued her walk home.

"Yeah, okay." Stuffing his hands in pockets, Beastboy tried to remember where he heard those words.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing this includes any Teen Titans yada yada...**

* * *

"Oh! We must see the film that will bring tears to our eyes!" Starfire exclaimed as she twirled around in the air.

"We always watch something you pick, Star." Beast boy complained.

"Yes, because every time we put it to a vote. Nightwing sides with Star and Cyborg with you. and I don't care either way, because I hate being the deciding vote." Raven explained walking slowly with the group.

"Then, how about this time, we let you decide, Rae." Beast boy offered, "Since you have a general knowledge of our interest."

"Yes! I agree with Friend Beastboy! There is many to chose in the cinema!" Starfire crossed her fingers for one of her favorites.

Looking on the wall of movies currently playing. This movie theater was their favorite because there were never any large crowd due to the old films they played.

"How about... 'The Princess Bride'?" Raven turned back to surprised expressions. "What? it has Action and Adventure for Nightwing, Comedy for Gar and Cyborg, Romance for Star, and it's a really good movie, one of few that I like."

"OH! Wonderful choice, Friend Raven! Please let us hurry inside!" Starfire flew off leaving her friends behind.

* * *

 _"Westley and I are joined by the bond of love and you cannot track that, not with a thousand bloodhounds, and you cannot break it, not with a thousand swords."_

The movie was a prefect choice for all. They were laughing and smiling. The Titans were having a great time together.

Beast boy nearly lost an eye, fighting Starfire for a sit next to Raven, but in the end he won. He knew this would be his only chance to let his feelings know, so he took it. He slowly moved his hand closer to Raven's on the arm rest. Once he held her hand in his, Gar realized how small and soft her hands were. And cold, but his large, gloved hand made up for it. Raven looked at him with curiosity wondering why he was touching her.

"What is it, Gar?" She whispered.

"Raven, there been something I have been wanting to tell for awhile now." breathing deeply, "Raven I like you, not as my teammate or a friend. I wanted to be..."

"I have to go!" Getting up quickly, causing some popcorn to burst, Raven ran out.

"RAVEN!" Beastboy called out as he ran after her.

* * *

Outside the theater, Beastboy franticly looked for Raven. He tried to hold back tears as he whispered, "Stupid, stupid. Why did I put her on the spot like that. RAVEN!"

Catching her scent, he was glad she didn't teleport back to the tower. He ran to the parking lot across the street.

"Please Raven let me explain..." He began.

"NO! Everyone wants to explain things to me as if I'm stupid. Tell me how long have you felt this way about me." Raven was trying to be firm, but inside she was a nervous wreak. Her emotions have never been this frantic since the day Red X snuck into her room. Closing her eyes and tightening her fists, trying to distract in her mind, the pain she went through to keep control her powers were beginning to become unbearable.

Looking around the parking lot, "Can we sit or something I kind of feel exposed?"

"How do you think I feel right now? With you just dropping this giant bomb on me?! Honestly Gar I don't know what you were thinking in there!" Pointing back the theater, "Knowing how hard it is for me to even be there! Trying not to break something, while TRYING to laughing at one of the jokes or TRYING to keep Affection and Happy from going nuts in the romantic scene. And that's fantasy! Don't you stop and think how much reality effects me!"

"Of course! I think it about Raven. I think about it all the time. Every time you go to your room half way during the Titans' parties or when you pinch your hand when you hear a sad story or when you bite your bottom lip when you nervous. I THINK ABOUT ALL OF THAT!"

Raven control was beginning to break in the corner of her eye she could see a light post bending. "Why?! Why then do you constantly put me through it! Sending Starfire to help me get dressed for said parties or taking me tea after a mission when I never asked you to or..."

"CUZ' I FREAKIN' LOVE YOU!" smacking his hand over his mouth realizing what he said. His eyes were glossy from the tears he had ignored. Looking at Raven who was frozen in place.

"...no you don't..." she whispered. Shaking her head, She looked around for an escape, she was too frazzled to teleport.

In a blink of an eye, Beastboy grabbed Raven to prevent her from leaving. "No you can't ran away from me after what I just said. And I meant it, Rae I have fallen in love with you." Holding her head in his hands forcing her too directly at him.

"...you don't love me. You can't love me..." she whispered again, tears rolling down her cheeks. Not knowing if it was from herself or her emotions frantic battle in her mind.

"Yes I do. I, Garfield Mark Logan, son of Mark and Marie Logan. adoptive son of Steve and Rita Dayton. Member of the Titans. I'm completely and utterly in love with Raven Roth daughter of Ariella Roth, defender of evil and my best friend. I love you, Raven." The way he was looking in to her eyes was as if he was those were his last words .

"I can't do this." Trying to pry herself out of his grip, but lost. With crying and the pain in her head, she couldn't fight back. "What do you want from me, Gar?!"

"If you can't say it back it's fine. But you're willing to give a complete stranger a chance. Why can't I?"

"It's different."

"HOW?! Tell me!" Pulling her closer.

"Lucca is different...because...because...He hasn't broken my heart."

"And I have?!"

"Yes."

"When? Please, whatever it is I'll fix it."

"When you didn't believe me, when I said Terra was bad." Looking away, she slumped in his embrace.

"But...but..."

"No, I told you to be careful in trusting her again. And you gave her everything she didn't deserve. When you were left heart broken, I was too. I went through what you went through, we all did. You didn't care that she hurt you, all you wanted was her. Even if it meant losing the team, your family."

"That was a long time ago Raven. I have grown since then."

"It doesn't matter. You move too quickly. You rush in and don't think. So you don't love me, and I'm not ready to love you or Lucca. Look what I have done to the trees and cars around us." Raven's powers had gone off the charts. Trees where twisted, cars where pilled on top of on another the asphalt they were on and melted around them." You honestly want to be with me when this could happen?"

"Yes everyday, everyday if it meant I had you." Pulling her face to his kissed her, hard and with everything he had built up. Raven wanted to kiss back, but couldn't, she moved her head prevent him to kiss anymore. "Why won't you kiss me?" He pleaded. This time kissing her softly on the side of her head, nipping and kissing her neck. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He whispered in her ear. She shivered at the way his kisses felt. When Red X would kiss her is was passionate and naughty, because they could get caught. When Lucca kissed her it felt like he's been kissing her his whole life, like kissing her was coming home. But when Gar kissed her, Azar, she felt everything. His love. His hope. His want. But she also felt his pain, because she wouldn't kiss back. So she did. Grabbing his face this time, she kissed him lightly and quickly. Short little picks, that grew longer, pushing his lips apart, he groan in the back of his mouth when she started kissing him. But Raven didn't know whether she was kissing him because she wanted to or because he wanted her to. And that scared her more then him saying 'I love you.'

"Raven. We should go, before people start watching." But he didn't want to stop he finally got her to show him just a little that she might like him back. "Does this mean you like me too?"

Stopping abruptly, she looked at him. He had been crying too during their argument. But all she could feel was happiness and love radiating from him. "I don't know. I think so, but Gar... I never even thought about it, you were always my friend. And well Lucca always wanted to be more. And he told me so. So I'm not confused on that. Gar, what do you want?" Setting her back down, he answered her.

"I want you and only you. What do you want?"

"I don't what I want. There are too many things going on in my head. I think I need some space from you, from Lucca just for a while. I'll see you back at the tower. Okay?" She turned and began to walk away, but not before hearing.

 _"As You Wish."_


	16. Chapter 15

It was midnight, Raven had been preparing for her trip to visit Jericho. He was always so kind and understanding when she would make her surprise visits. He would never asked her why she came unless she said so. She would tell Nightwing later that morning and leave as soon as possible. Her bags were packed, her books were in boxes, and her dance shoes hidden in the bottom. She didn't enjoy staying up late, but she knew that in any moment...

*Tap* *Tap*

"Come in, I'm in a hurry." Raven waved her hand for him to sit. While she sat at her desk trying to find the list of coordinates to find Joey's hilltop home.

" _Passerinho_ , I know it's been awhile, but..." Lucca began to say taking his mask and lowering his suit.

"I don't have much time, Lucca. I have all my things pack, but I can't seem to find Joey's coordinates anywhere I mean I could just call him. UGH! Where is it?!" Raven dug deeper in her desk drawer.

"Where are you going my little bird?" Lucca came up behind her and began kissing her neck and hugging her.

"Stop." Pushing him away. "I have tell you something and need to you to focus."

"Well, I have to tell you something too, I have one more target out of the country and I am scouting the next Red X. In eight months time, I will be free and we can really be together. My Passerinho." Taking her hands Lucca smiled like a kid in a candy shop.

Exhaling, Raven smiled back at him. "That's the thing, I have my own trip I'm preparing for. I will be joining a friend at their home out of the country. And I don't know when I will be back. And during my stay, I must have absolutely no contact with the outside world."

"Now, why is that my lady?" Smiling with a cheeky grin, at the blush on her face.

"Because I'm going to do some...intense training and I don't want any outside distractions." Getting up slowly to pull out a t-shirt and some shorts. "Well, it's late. Are you staying or going?" She looked at Lucca with her hip cocked, her body asking him the same question.

"Umm, Yes if you liked me too." Wide eyed, licking his lips, Lucca replied gently.

"Of course, I'm going to change, you can change out here and after I grab some tea then we can go to bed...Just going to bed." she said coyly.

* * *

"Raven? What are you doing up this late?"

*Crash* "Garfield! You scared me!" Raven turned around steaming at the green figure in plaid pajamas.

"Sorry, What are you doing here this late?" He asked again. Pulling out a cereal bowl and soy milk from the fridge.

"I...couldn't sleep and came for some tea." Turning her back to him to pour her tea pot over her mug.

"So are we ever going to talk about tonight?" he asked munching on his cereal. Looking over to her from his side of the counter. "Cause I don't know how long I can keep this small talk going."

Taking a deep breath, she looked at him hard " I told you I need time. I was really wanted to tell you later, but I guess I'll tell you now. I going to visit Joey for awhile and see what he and the monks can do to help me. And when I get back we can talk then."

"But you don't know when and your deciding between me and another man while you're running into the arms of yet another man, because you can't talk to me about it or Lenard."

"Lenard?"

"Yeah, that guy your seeing."

"Lucca. And Joey isn't just anyone, you know better then to say that. Beside he just a friend."

"You have allot of just friends, Raven. But it's fine go to you little getaway with Jericho." Waving his spoon, trying not to care.

"You know your acting like a child. And I don't need more things on my plate. And if you care about me as much as you say you do..." Being pulled by her wrist she back at him as she crashed into his chest.

Gar said with great of seriousness in his voice, "Don't you ever question my feelings for you, EVER." Looking at her with great ferocity, his eyes shifted making them look like a cat.

"Don't you look at me like that, Garfield Logan. Now let me go and I will see you later. Good night." Ripping her arm from his grip, taking her tea mug and rushed to her room. "And his name is Lucca and he has been kind and patient with me, to which I'm would be greatly appreciative if you remember that."

"Right."

* * *

When Raven returned to her room, Lucca had found her old scrapbook and was lazily looking through it.

"Who knew you were a closet craftie, Little Bird." Chuckling as he lifted the book at and pointed at a candid photo of Raven eating a raspberry as a grape, trying to get one by one. "Is this the story you told about?"

"Yes, now put that away." Trying to get it out of his hands, but he tickled her side with his free hand causing her to fall on the bed. Giggling and smiling "Stop, Lucca. I could break something."

"Fine, now when was this?" pointing to on of her favorite photos of herself and Gar sitting at the roof as he tried to get her to take a picture with him AND her smiling.

"That was after...well we got a surprise visit from the Doom Patrol, they wanted to take Beastboy back. But everyone was arguing and fighting I had to get out of there and went to the roof to find Beastboy already sitting down looking through his camera. And he made the scrapbook, not me. Remember I knit."

"Yes, Quite. So what happened next." Lucca avoiding the topic of Raven skills in knitting.

"Well, we just talked and he told me that he had been taking pictures for awhile now and just needed one more. And it was with me." Smiling softly running her finger along the photo, thinking back to the memory. Lucca watched her as Raven smile at the picture.

"You love him." More of a statement then a question.

Not looking away for the bright smile on Gar's face, "I don't know. I might be. But I might love you. Or both. Or neither. I don't know."

Brushing some hair, behind her ear Lucca tilted her chin to look at him. "Is that why you're leaving to find out?"

"Yes, But among other things. Which reminds me I need to mediate before we go to bed."

"Okay, I'll wait." Yawning as he said so, laying back on her bed as Raven levitated over it.

"You can try."

It wasn't long before Raven came out of her meditation. Looking over Lucca who had already fall asleep. Laughing softly, she climbed under the covers. Wrapping herself closely in his arms, "Good night, Lucca." And closed her eyes to his warm embrace.

"Good night, Rae." Beastboy said to the door as he walked back to his room, alone. Wiping his face of the tears no one would see.


	17. Chapter 16

"Oh Friend Raven, I am to deeply miss you during your departure. Please as soon as your mission is over, we shall go to the mall of shopping and do 'the girl talk'!" Starfire gushed to her lavender hair sister.

"Yes, yes. Starfire, we will be do this all upon my return." Raven smiled softly, struggling to keep her emotions in check during her long needed journey.

"Please, send me any notice for an early return." Nightwing said in his leader-tone. before pulling her to a hug and whispered, "Send Joseph, my best and stay safe."

"Of Course." Raven replied turning to cyborg, "I hope you won't work on my 'baby' while I'm gone."

"No promises. Hey, whatever crazy mission you have, stay safe." Cyborg exclaimed giving her a large bear hug. Then a kiss on the cheek before setting her down.

"Yes, *Cough* Indeed." Adjusting her cloak, "Good bye Beastboy, Please let me know if my collector contacts you about my new addition."

"Of Course, Eugene **(A/N: I don't know if Control Freak's first name was ever mention but he looks like a 'Eugene')** will find it in no time. Bring it in." Hugging her tightly, "Don't forget how much I love you." He whispered in her ear. Pushing away quickly, Raven took a few steps back.

"Alright. Well, I'm off I will see when I see you." Opening a large portal and stepping inside and in a matter of seconds, she was gone.

"Okay Team, Let's head back inside and have some lunch." Nightwing announced.

"Oh! Yes I will prepare today!" Starfire flew like rocket to the door stairs kitchen.

"STAR! NO!" shouted Nightwing and Cyborg running right after her.

"Hahaha." Laughing at his friends distress. Pulling out his T-COMM and dialing a phone number. *Ring* *Ring*

"Hello."

"Hey, Sierra! Do you think we could hang out later today? If I'm still free."

"Yeah, Of Course BB. I have a couple classes until three. But yeah let me know and we could hang. Laters." *click*

"Later." *Click* Frowning at his self heading inside. Not before look back at the blank space where the empath disappeared, where the girl that holds his heart, but could begin losing her grip had left.

* * *

 **TIME JUMP: Somewhere high in the mountains: Three months later.**

 _"Joey! I don't think I can take much more! OW!" Raven cried out during meditation._

 _Signing quickly to the monks Joey had the bars remove now that everyone was safe he approached Raven. Lower herself from the lotus position. He began to sign,_

 _"Raven, The monks believe you are doing quite well, but if the pain is become unbearable we should stop."_

 _"No, Joey. I have to do this. I need to get better."_

 _"I'm not allowing you to hurt yourself just to please some boy."_

 _"I'm not doing it for some boy, Joey. If this training works and I can control my emotions enough were they can be free, when I need them. Not only will I release new powers that I never had, but also do many other things. You know that." Walking back to the cottage Jericho lives in not far from the temple._

 _"Yes, but your body and mind need rest we have been training for three months, and you are improving. I don't want you to exhausted yourself." Opening the door to his home as Raven continued._

 _"I know, I tried of it all, Joey. I'm doing this, for the same reason I want to laugh at funny jokes, when I know they are funny without blowing something up. I'm doing this, for the same reason I want to hold the mourning woman as she is crying for her dying partner, when I know they are in need of a shoulder to cry on without throwing my own emotions out of balance. I'm doing this for the same reason I brought those stupid dance shoes, so when you play music I can move without melting your guitar in your hands. Do you see what I'm saying, Joey? Even if this gives me twenty percent more control. I can be happier."_

 _"I know, Raven. I just really want you to relax for the time being until the monks call on us again. They agreed with me about some much needed vacation. Come on, how about we go to the pond and feed the ducks." Pulling out a loaf of bread, Joey turned back to a very sweaty and frowning, Raven._

 _"You know those ducks hate me. And I going for a very needed bath. And some cozy pajamas. Those ducks get enough attention as is."_

 _"Very well, the ducks can wait. Do you wait me to make some soup?" Jericho began to move about the kitchen._

 _"Yes that would be lovely." Walking to her bedroom, she turned back quickly. "Did I get any messages."_

 _"Yes, Nightwing claims Lucca sends postcards everyday and sends gifts to which Beastboy throws away and Starfire fishes out."_

 _Sighing, Raven ran her finger through her wet hair, "Very well, Not much I can do there. Don't tell Nightwing about me losing sleep over this, Please for me."_

 _"Of course. Maybe you should call them. According to Nightwing, Beastboy has been very irritable and..."_

 _"Joseph, Please I want nothing to do with anyone, right now. Your silence is all I can tolerate."_

 _Only nodding, Jericho knew when to quit. After hearing Raven head to the bath, He dialed Nightwing on his T COMM._

 _"Jericho, what can I do for you."_

 _"Nothing at the moment, but Raven is going to need longer time away for her training then we thought." Jericho typed in as Nightwing spoke._

 _"How much longer?"_

 _"A year."_

 _"No. I can't keep Honoray's away from their posts for long you know that Jericho."_

 _"Yes, but that's what she needs if not we are going to have to do this again in a few more years down the line."_

 _"It must be done within the next two months. That's all I can do."_

 _"Very well but if two months time I don't see change this is the same conversion we will have again."_

 _"Then see you in two months."_

 _*Click*_

 _"It's nice to know you have so little faith in me, Joey. Is the soup ready?" Raven appeared in the kitchen, hair wet and body clad in pajamas._

 _"You know it is not like that, Raven. I just want you to be safe." Pour their dinner into soup bowls and heading to the living room to sit on the small couch._

 _"I know I can do better. Since I have less time I will only take a week off no longer." Sipping her soup, Raven sat back covering herself with a blanket._

 _"No you need longer. Do not worry, I can handle, Nightwing. He doesn't know your mind or body like I do." Jericho was beginning to get very upset with Nightwing's demands._

 _"And how much do you know about my body, Joey?" Poking his side with her toe. Raven then said, "What would Kole say? And how do you know about her 'mind and body'? Trying to control her laughter as Jericho's horrified face._

 _"Raven! Don't say it like that! You horrible little girl." Turning red from his face and neck, before tossing a pillow at her._

 _"And you sound like a naughty school boy, Joey." Setting down her bowl, grabbing her pillow, ready to swing._

 _"What are you going to do spank me?" Joey signed looking for a place to hide._

 _"Oh, no. Never." walking casually to the other side to her side of the couch._

 _"Good because you could never catch me." Turning his back to pick up his guitar._

 _*Whack*_

 _"Hahaha! 'Could never catch me,' indeed." *Swoosh* "Joey, don't even think about it. EEP!" Ducking her head, arming herself with more pillows._

 _As Raven and Joey ran about the cottage, laughing and forgetting the world around them or the tumbling trees with black glow out wide._

 **(A/N: I imagine the place where Jericho lives to a very opened field and his cottage with minimal furniture, so Raven lets go a little more. So her being silly here, is just her trying to see her limit.)**


	18. Chapter 17

**TIME JUMP: Six months later at Titan's Tower.**

"Yeah! Friend Raven will be home soon! We must have a celebration upon her return!" Starfire zoomed out of the room already making phone calls to everyone they knew.

"Do you think that's a good idea Cy? It could overwhelm her, she just finished her training." Nightwing asked his friend from his spot at the kitchen table.

"I don't know man. I'm not involved in the arrangement you and Raven planned. But maybe, tell Star to wait a couple days and once everything is settled we can have her party." Throwing the last of the pots in the sink. Cyborg asked, "Have you seen BB this morning?"

"Yes, he is in the training room. Been in there since four this morning. Which is where we should be." Getting up the pair walked out the kitchen to the elevator.

"Yeah, and since when does BB do that? Come on, you have to admit this it's normal. You need to go to talk to him."

"I think it's good, he is taking training more seriously."

"You know that's not what he's doing. He misses Raven." Cyborg looked at his oblivious leader.

"I thought he had grown out his crush on her ages ago."

"No, grass stain been smitten since the beginning but now that we're grown. He wants the house with the white picket fence."

"Hmmm. Well I think..." Before Nightwing could continue they heard shouting from the down the hall. Running to the noise to training room. The scene before them was surprising to say the least. Starfire was in the air, hands on her hips, flying slightly higher than Beastboy stood. As she got in his face they continued their argument.

"You can't invite him!"

"I can and I shall! He is Friend Raven's boyfriend! And he needs to be here on her return!"

"No! he doesn't even like her like that! You know nothing about her! He know nothing about her! NOBODY KNOWS HER LIKE I DO!" Dodging a star blast, Beastboy began to realize his anger was getting the better of him.

"I will remind you not to shout at me, Friend Beastboy. And I must also remind you, who you are truly upset with and it is not with me nor with Lucca but with yourself. Now I would advise you to leave. To do the cooling off." Starfire eyes glowing with great strength of a warrior such as herself.

"Star, I'm sorry. I don't..." Beastboy began to apologize, but stop when Starfire spoke again.

"I forgive you, but you are losing your chance to be with your love. And do not toy with her emotions when comes this other female I know you speak to. Because next time I will not miss." Putting away her weights, and flew out the room.

"She's not wrong, you know?" Cy said finally spoke.

"I know, I know. listen, I need some air. I...III...I need to leave. I'll back before late." Before anyone could reply, Beastboy shifted to a hawk and flew out the open sky light.

"Damn, when did being a hero involve so much drama." Nightwing said.

* * *

 **Time Jump: Few weeks later**

"Starfire! Let go! She's turning blue!" Cyborg exclaimed at the overzealous Tamaran.

"Oh! I am sorry, Friend Raven when you said could release more emotions, I just became over excited." Playing with thumbs, Star looked down than back at her best friend.

"No, need to apologize. As I said, yes I have more control, but Jericho feels best to take it one step at a time. Such as laughing at one joke, crying, express fear, and yes physical contact. But slowly." Raven looked back her family as they had circled the table once Raven appeared that morning.

"Yes, We are sorry that we didn't tell you before, but Raven felt less we knew the easy it would be to focus." Nightwing explained.

"Does this mean we can have the party?" asked Aqualad, who already had his packed suit, at the elevator door.

"No, yet. Aqualad. Maybe in a few more days. Beside I promise Starfire a 'girl's day' upon my return. Right, Star?" Raven smirked at the already happy alien and this news was just the cherry on top of mustard smoothie!

"Yes! Yes! Come we must get changed!" Starfire charged at the empath carrying Raven in her arms, "Oomph! Starfire, I can fly too." Raven struggled to say. As the girls disappeared out the room. The boys just laughed.

"So who going to tell BB that Rave's back?" Cyborg ask finishing his breakfast.

"I don't know. I went to his room but he wasn't there this morning?" Aqualad added.

"Just leave it alone for now. If he asks we tell him that we tried calling him and he ignored us." Nightwing said as he dump the rest of his coffee in the sink. "Beside if I know him, he should be here in 5...4...3...2..."

"Where is she?!" Beastboy burst through the opened window, sweating and covered in sea water.

"She's going shopping with Star, no boys allowed." Cyborg said narrowing his eyes at his young friend.

"I don't care. I need to see her." He began marching to the bedrooms.

"Can't they just left, look." Aqualad pointed out the same window, seeing two forms flying off to the city.

"Thanks, dudes. Some friends you all are." Pouting Beastboy began making his breakfast ignoring the puddles of water he left behind.

"Don't blame this one us. You're the one whose been a pain in our asses since she left." Cy said as he walked out the door to the garage.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Beastboy looked back at Nightwing and Aqualad.

"Well, you have been in a bad mood. We couldn't ever get a hold of you to tell she came back." Aqualad who gathered his things. "Tell everyone good bye for me. I better get back before Bee eats Speedy and the twins." Waving good bye. Nightwing looked back at Beastboy.

"What?" Mouth opened with food.

"Nothing, Just don't do anything stupid. Raven barely getting used to these new control she has, but remember she doesn't have full control. So let her come to you. I don't want you to overwhelm her." Nightwing didn't even allow a respond before he was out the door.

* * *

 **Back with the girls.**

"Will you be speaking to Lucca that you have returned? He sent many wonderful gifts during your absence." Starfire asked as she drank her mustard shake, sold only for her.

"No, I called him on the way over he left me a message saying he was going to be gone longer than he originally thought." Raven replied munching on her sandwich.

"Than what of Friend Beastboy?"

"Now, that's different." Looking away Raven couldn't find the words to continue.

"How so?"

"Lucca cares for me and is or was ready to be with me even if I never love him. Gar loves me and wants or wanted to be with me and my love."

"Why do you say 'was' or 'wanted' they both care deeply for you even today."

"That maybe so, but with Lucca out of the country. How am I to decide?"

"You do not have to make a decision today, Dear Sister." Starfire held her hand to reassure her. "But maybe you can give the chance to Friend Beastboy as you did Lucca. While he is away."

"Wouldn't that be cheating?"

"We're you too in a courtship?"

"No. Well kind of. No we were not."

"Then as you opened your heart to Lucca. You must allow Friend Beastboy the chance for winning yours heart." Grabbing her bags, Starfire sat up. "Come, we have more of the shopping to do."

"Oh joy." Raven rose from her seat rolling her eyes as followed her Red headed friend.


End file.
